Power Rangers Volier Vs. Sentinels
Power Rangers Volier Vs. Sentinels is based on an adaption of Kaitou Sentai LupinRangerVs. Keisatsu Sentai Patranger. Plot In the past, a famous thief assembled a vast collection of treasures, called the Ranger Artifacts. but, His collection was stolen by the Crime Group, the Blackjablade, led by Leadro. Now, Three adolescents have a goal to retrieve the collection. as Three Policemen are to defeat the Buzzmob, unaware of the Lupin Collection and it's power. Characters Volierangers Sentinal Rangers Villains Buzzmob Leadro - The Main Villain of the Series Generals * Grenador - Leadro's Bodyguard * Birou - Enlarger and one of Leadro's Second-in-Command * Coyote - A Cold Mercenary who doesn't trust anyone, not even Leadro. Obsidian Safe Monsters Arsenal Mecha * Jetzord - Edmond’s Personal VolierZord. * Planezord - Oliver’s Personal VolierZord. * Hoverzord - Francine’s Personal VolierZord. * PursuitZord 01 - Mason’s Personal SentinelZord. * PursuitZord 02 - Percy’s Personal SentinelZord. * PursuitZord 03 - Kate’s Personal SentinelZord. Episode Guide # Volier's Start - The Police Force raid on a Casino, run by a member of the Buzzmob, But in the chaos, Three young rogues are ready to take on the Buzzmob... # The Odds are never Even - as Edmond and the Volierangers find a place to live, They are under attack by another member of the Buzzmob... # Art of the Steal - With a dilapidated condominium turned into a strip mall, The Volier Rangers attempt to shut down another of the Buzzmob, a Snail monster, disguised as an art dealer, selling forged artworks. # Cycles and Copters - One of the Buzzmob Invades Sentinel Ranger HQ to steal a Cycle-Zord and Copter-Zord. # Hard to Swallow - An Anteater-based monster Opens a restaurant, which is a front to turn people into His main course. # Who are the VolierRangers? - The Sentinal Rangers search the city in hopes of finding out the secret hideout and identity of the VolierRangers. # The Targeted Jewel - Edmond tries to safeguard a collector of rare gems to acquire a ranger artifact, But when the SentinelRangers corner a desperate member of the Buzzmob... # Thieves In Despair - Learning that the SentinelRangers destroyed the monster without the ranger artifact removed, Edmond goes into despair until He learns of a Buzzmob Member who has the power to freeze whoever He chooses... # Picture This - The SentinelRangers star in a movie, where a dubious director and a monster that can change genders Are in the same movie lot. # Girls’ Day Off - Francine And Kate enjoy a day at an amusement park, until it is interrupted by a monster that can isolate anyone in a barrier. # Sibling Rivalry - A man driving a weird vehicle arrives in town but taken In to SentinelRanger HQ, at the same time, a woman Looking for said man wants to join the Sentinal Rangers. # Basic Training - Dennis is put through a Test physically and mentally, and when a Buzzmob monster s on the loose, A giant train goes into the fray... # Culinary Chaos - A Buzzmob Member disguised as a contest judge lures the city’s best chefs with a tournament, and the top Winners will serve Leadro and His generals. But, Oliver with Denise’shelp will put His skills to the test. # Dumb Luck - Leslie comes across a Pendant which is said to bring luck to who wears it, but it can also cause them to become stupid. # Too tough to crack - The VolierRangers And SentinelRangers have trouble dealing with the Gold-safe Savagion, until they come across a new power by working together. # An Awkward Auction - Gabriel And Francine infiltrate an underground auction, which is said to be a ranger artifact. # Dancing til You Drop - Oliver And Leslie are affected by a Buzzmob Member, who makes people dance endlessly. # The stink of a Prank - A foolish Member of the Buzzmob spreads stink bombs all over the city as Mason thinks about how to help Edmond find inspiration to paint. # On the Contrary - A harmless member of the Buzzmob, who was to be equipped with a ranger artifact that causes The user to act the opposite, hides in SentinalRanger HQ. # Birou’s Mish-Mash Monstrosity - Birou sends out a monstrosity called Zygote, which has five safes which can Only be unlocked if at the same time. # To be young again - A monster turns people young as kids, so He can steal without any interference. But when the Volier Rangers, are turned into kids... # The Crimson Blaster - The Volier Rangers search a Secret location in the city to locate the Crimson Blaster, said to be a powerful weapon, while a Monster who relies on defense, attacks the city... # Good, Bad, and Inbetween - A monster splits people into three personalities, Good, Bad, And Normal. So, the Sentinel Ranger try to shut Him down.